Ultimate Climax (Eren x Armin)
by zekkisaph
Summary: A shocking event brings the tension between Armin and Eren to its peak. This steamy tale outlines the release of their long-suppressed lust. Passions and emotions are let loose for what will become... the ultimate climax.
1. Breaching the Walls

**Eremin: Ultimate Climax**

The First Night

Eren stared at the bunk above him. His lips were shivering as he lifted his hands from underneath his blanket.

"He's right there."

Eren began stroking the bottom of the bunk, right where he x-ray vision imagined Armin's bread rolls must be.

"He has the badonkadonk. I have the badonkadick. This needs to happen."  
"What needs to happen?"

Eren pulled his hands quickly back under the covers in fear. He wasn't aware that he was speaking his dicky-dick's thoughts out loud.

"Nothing, Armin. Go the fuck to sleep."

The Second Night

He laid there, breathing heavily and gripping at the sheets he laid on. His eyes began to well with tears, certain that his forbidden love would never reach fruition. What would become of him if he were to confess his true feelings? Questions rustled in his mind as he kissed his pillow, right where he x-ray vision imagined those rich green eyes of the boy below him would be staring back into his own.

Armin stroked his pony while fingering his back pussy, cried a little, and fell asleep.

Morning of the Third Day

"Armin! We're late!" Eren yanked Armin's blanket off of him. "Get the fuck u-..."

Armin laid there still asleep, his finger still stuck in his bahonka and his hand holding his Jimmy Neutron.

"Mmmm... Eren don't yell. They'll hear us."

Eren's mouth hung open as his face turned redder than a dog's dick. His forehead began to bead with sweat as he lifted a hand towards Armin's naked flesh pickle. Just as he was about to touch it, Armin opened his eyes.

Eren was frozen.

"Er- Eren!"

As Armin shouted he simultaneously pulled his finger out his poopshoot, which hurt him a bit as it was very dry, and pulled his sheets over him. He could feel his face burning with embarrassment.

"Eren, I..."

Eren stared into Armin's eyes for what seemed like 3,452,752 hours before the door to their barracks was kicked open.

"What the fuck are you gaybos doing? Get your homobutts to breakfast already!"

Jean was too intent on getting his fill of bacon and eggs to notice Eren's rock hard Evel Knievel sticking out of his boxers.

Eren and Armin got ready quickly and ran to the chow hall.

The Third Night

Eren lay face up in his bunk, replaying the scene from the morning in his head over and over. The images of Armin's appropriately-sized skin piccolo and his tight throbbing pucker puss gripping his elegant fingers was really winding him up. He turned to his side to face the wall.

Armin entered the room wrapped in a pink towel. He always wore his towel high enough to cover his nipples, which Eren always thought was super kawaii. Eren admired him through the reflection of shiny outlet on the wall.

Eren was exhausted from training that day, so he passed out.

…

"Eren..."

Eren could feel hair in his face and warmth all over his body. He struggled to open his eyes, instead embracing the warmth and burying his head into the soft hair that tickled his cheeks. He moaned a little in comfort before realizing the abnormal situation.

He felt a kiss on his neck.

Eren jolted awake to see Armin in his arms, naked against his body, staring into his eyes.

"Armin...?"

His surprise was muffled with the pleasure of finally having Armin in his arms, where he always wanted him.

"Have me, Eren. Make me yours."

Eren gripped Armin's body, one hand on the small of his back and the other below his left buttcheek. He closed his eyes and their lips locked. Eren began to pull Armin against him, forcing their Jim-jims to rub together. The feeling of Armin's winky against his ramped up the speed of their motions, and they soon found both their dingies in Eren's hand, sliding up and down on each other.

"Armin..."

Armin whimpered with pleasure. As they continued frotting, Eren bent down to kiss from Armin's neck down to his chest. His left hand gripped the back of his head and his right steadied their swords. Armin was gripping Eren's twink-cheeks.

Armin put a hand on Eren's chest so he would stop moving. He backed up a little and spread his legs open.

"Dick a hole in my wall with your colossal titan."

Eren ran his hands from Armin's chest to his thighs, as Armin closed his eyes and tilted his head back in pleasure. Eren grabbed some personal lubricant he hid under the throws of his bed for fapping and rubbed it all over his chicken. He put the tip of his Mike Zacharius up to Armin's peeker.

"Go slow, Eren."  
"Don't worry. I would never hurt you."

Armin whimpered in pleasure some more. Soon they found themselves in a steady motion, grabbing and sucking on each other as Eren filled the hole in Armin's booty.

"You're so hot I can hardly believe it." Armin said to Eren, breathing heavily.

Eren smiled. It was the smile Armin had always adored, from the time they were kids talking about the outside world to the time Eren was finally able to balance in his 3DMG. Armin began to tear up with happiness because now, that smile was explicitly for him.

"Don't cry," Eren slowed his pace and pushed gently, "this smile was always for you."

Armin couldn't help but tear up more and began to kiss Eren like it was the last he would ever see him. They were finally united, and in that moment, nothing could shake the joy in their hearts.

"Set your titans free inside me Eren."

Eren kissed him gently and started to push again. This time, he sat up some so he could stroke Armin's epidermirod to finish with him. They moved faster. Eren pushed and stroked harder. Soon, they found themselves both in climax.

"Ahh!"

Armin couldn't contain himself when he splooged. The feeling of his donut hole gripping Eren's mister, Eren's hot stream of cream breaching his walls, and his own little Levi squirting up his chest was too much pleasure for him to keep quiet.

Eren laid on top of Armin, stroking his hair, kissing him gently. They had shared their first experience together, and there was no greater moment in their lives.

"What was that noise!?"

There was a slamming noise. It was Mikasa. It actually wasn't too late in the night. She had intended to stop by and talk about training before heading to bed. Hearing a cry from down the hall alarmed her to think something was wrong.

"Eren? Armin? Wha- What are you guys doing? What is this!?"

Eren and Armin were staring at each other, as shocked as they were that morning. Mikasa stood frozen for a little bit before backing out of the room and closing it slowly. She walked towards the door to go outside, and soon found herself running wiping her tears on her sleeve. She loved Eren.

"Mikasa... saw us..."

Eren couldn't move. The fear in his eyes was the same as when he saw his mother eaten by that titan. Armin looked at him and knew their moment was over. He was shook up himself, but not as much about Mikasa as he was about Eren's face.

Questions were racing through Armin's head. "This is a shocking situation but why is Eren's face so full of fear? There's nothing against what we did. Why, then, is he so petrified that Mikasa caught us?"

Eren and Armin laid there and didn't speak or kiss again for the rest of the night.


	2. Denial

**Lost**

"Mikasa? Mikasa where are you?"

Sasha, who shared a bunk with Mikasa, couldn't find her anywhere. She wasn't at morning 3DMG drills, and her gear was still in her wall locker.

Annie asked Sasha from the hallway, "You find that bitch anywhere?"  
"Nah, I didn't. Where ever she is, she doesn't have her coat or her gear."  
"Well let's hope a Titan doesn't kick the walls in. We'd be fucked without her angry ass fighting beside us."

Sasha saw a note sticking out from Mikasa's pillow.

**Unexpected Touch**

Armin's skin glistened in the sun as he ran unfastened his gear and all the belts that held it. The guys had showers outside, though blocked from the girls' with high walls. He pulled his white pants down and his meatbuns were so moist and perfectly plump. Eren glanced at him and got a little more than half a chub going.

"Eren, what the fuck!? Why are you getting a freaking hard on in the showers!?"

Eren darted his eyes away from Armin. Jean was looking at him disgusted.

"Why are you looking at my dick?"

Jean blushed, waved his hand as if he was telling Eren to forget about it, and faced the shower head behind him.

As Armin was rubbing soap on his body, he would occasionally and intentionally graze his fingers over his nippies. He had the tighter stall, and found it easier to conceal his erect salami swami from the view of everybody else. He kept thinking of what happened between him and Eren a few nights ago, and got a little carried away rubbing his titty toppers. His rooster kept standing taller and harder, until he soon found himself rubbing it against the knob for the water.

BAM!

A huge crash shocked the fuck out of Armin and he stopped touching himself instantly. His Long John Silver shrunk back to normal quickly as well.

"Fuck! Who the fuck dropped the fucking soap here? I slipped."

Jean stood up rubbing his left ass cheek, and chucked the soap at the wall near Armin. When he did, it broke into several pieces and some got into Armin's eyes.

"Ow! Jean, what the hell man?" Armin shouted as he reached for his eyes. Jean was already storming out the showers.

Eren, without thinking, ran over to Armin and put his hands on his face to look in his eyes. They hadn't spoken to each other since the night Eren breached his walls, but Eren, seeing Armin hurt, was unable to stand and do nothing.

"Armin are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Armin looked into Eren's deep green eyes and said nothing. His hair was pressed against his forehead, and water was running down his face. Eren watched the water flow down Armin's neck, down his chest, over his man mammaries, down his belly button... He didn't realize he was getting hard. Armin didn't realize he was getting hard either.

It was dead silent. Everybody had already left the showers and rushed off to breakfast after Jean freaked out. As Eren and Armin stood their staring at each other, they both snapped out of the moment when their Ekanses evolved into Arboks and touched eachother's heads.

"Oh... heh... Eren..." Armin said, a bit giggly and tired sounding as he reached his hand out and rubbed on the front of Eren's dragonite.  
"Armin..." Eren ran his hands up and down Armin's sides, and rubbed his nipples with his thumbs.  
"Eren... I-"  
"NO, ARMIN!" Eren quickly removed his hands from Armin's sides. "We can't do this, we need to get to breakfast."

Armin was a bit shocked, but he saw he logic in Eren's reasoning. What he didn't see, however, was Eren's thoughts for Mikasa. Eren had always known Mikasa loved him, and had been feeling guilty since the night she caught him and Armin laying together.

Eren and Armin left the showers and got ready as they usually did for breakfast. They made it in time before the chow hall closed.

**The Letter**

Sasha pulled the letter out of Mikasa's pillow. It was a letter from Eren, written sometime before she had caught Eren and Armin together in bed. The letters were distorted by droplet stains.

_Mikasa,_

_I know our parents said we should be together. It's just very busy right now, I don't know if we could even make a relationship work with everything going on. We should wait. But you asked me if I had feelings for you. Yes, I care for you deeply._

_..._

"Annie!"  
"What is it, potato girl?" Annie was just about to hurry downt the hallway for breakfast.  
"It's what we thought. Eren and Mikasa are a THING."

Annie looked irritated at first. She then swallowed and smirked at Sasha.

"Oh, are they?"

Annie chuckled and snatched the letter out of Sasha's hands. As she read over it her smile grew, until she finally got to the end and burst into laughter.

"What's so... funny?" Sasha was totally weirded out.

Annie's laugh turned to just a smile.

"Oh! Are they!?"

Annie laughed again. She laughed so hard that her stomach was in pain, her face was red, and her eyes were welling up with tears. She stumbled out of the room into the hallway, and went to breakfast.

**Found**

Mikasa sit in the tool shed, still as all hell. She could feel the tears of last night dried on her face. She had only her pants, belts, and tank top on her. She sat in the corner, on the floor with her arms crossed on her knees and her head resting on them. The memory of what she had seen replayed over and over in her mind.

"I'll fix this."


End file.
